


Сохраняй спокойствие

by Bat_out_of_hell



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF John Watson, Gen, Not Season/Series 03 Compliant, Post-Reichenbach, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_out_of_hell/pseuds/Bat_out_of_hell
Summary: Двадцать шагов Джона Уотсона.Или:После падения Шерлока с крыши Джон учится жить дальше.
Kudos: 8





	Сохраняй спокойствие

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Keep Calm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117320) by [esama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/pseuds/esama). 



Джон делает первый шаг, съезжая с Бейкер-стрит. На это требуется удивительно мало усилий: всего-то нужно отделить свои вещи от вещей Шерлока, а потом — оставить всё то, что принадлежит миссис Хадсон. Оказывается, _своего_ у него почти что нет. Кресло, которое стало _его_ креслом, подушка, ставшая _его_ подушкой, даже чайная кружка — это всё, на самом деле, вещи миссис Хадсон. Домашний халат перешёл ему от Шерлока — тому он стал слишком коротким после какого-то очередного эксперимента, — как и компьютерная мышь, когда-то взятая попользоваться и так и не вернувшаяся к хозяину. Из своего у Джона есть одежда, средства личной гигиены и ноутбук, которые умещаются в одну спортивную сумку — ту же самую, с которой он сюда переехал.

Второй шаг — избавиться от пистолета. Он уже давно не принадлежит Джону: слишком много раз он побывал в руках Шерлока, когда тот пулял в стену, угрожал Мориарти, угрожал самому Джону, угрожал всему миру. Однажды этот пистолет спас Шерлоку жизнь. Теперь же, когда… Нет. Ему самое место на дне Темзы.

Третьим шагом, вообще-то, должен был стать поиск нового жилья, но для Джона это — переезд с уже найденной ему квартиры — конечно же, дело рук Майкрофта. Только вот Джон пока не может найти в себе силы принять помощь от брата Шерлока — слишком много воспоминаний. Вместо этого он арендует на пару ночей комнату и ищет новое жильё — новую жизнь, новую цель, нового Джона Уотсона. Новый Джон Уотсон — уже не доктор Джон Уотсон, не коллега Шерлока Холмса, не компаньон, не блогер — живёт в маленькой бедной квартирке с протекающей крышей, сквозняками и странными запахами на кухне. Но это не Бейкер-стрит. Так лучше.

Четвёртый шаг — остановиться и сделать передышку. Джон сидит тихо и неподвижно, пытаясь избавиться от ощущения, будто мир вокруг движется вперёд, а он чертовски за ним не успевает. Земля продолжает вращаться вокруг солнца (эту информацию, вспоминает Джон, Шерлок настойчиво считал лишней и всё время стирал), а он чувствует, как всё быстрее остаётся на обочине жизни, пока это становится невозможно стерпеть.

Пятый шаг для Джона — Рассел-сквер. Когда-то давно — кажется, сотни лет назад — он только вернулся в Лондон и точно так же приехал сюда. Ногу дёргает знакомой болью, когда Джон, прихрамывая, бредёт по парку — нельзя позволить телу снова подвести, но теперь, без Шерлока, это неизбежно. В этот раз он не встречает Майка Стэмфорда, зато сталкивается с Перси Фелпсом. Перси — стыдный эпизод из юности — почти проходит мимо, не узнав. «Уотсон?» — восклицает он, и Джон вздрагивает от неприятных воспоминаний, которые жизнь с Шерлоком выставила в ещё худшем свете.

Джон идёт пить с Перси кофе — это шестой шаг. С Перси, над которым Джон с приятелями издевались в школе. Они пьют кофе и разговаривают: Перси не читал блог и ничего не знает о скандале из газет — слишком занят на работе в «Форин-офис». Он изменился, уже совсем не похож на тощего пацана из воспоминаний. Перси умный и успешный, пусть и немного нервный, но всё же превосходит Джона во всех отношениях. Эта встреча раскрывает ему глаза. «Я посещаю курс лекций тут неподалёку, чтобы не отставать от молодёжи. Приходится по долгу работы, — говорит Перси, потягивая чай. — Чувствую себя вечным студентом».

Седьмой шаг — размышления, прикидки и планирование. Джон знает: сейчас его жизнь несётся под откос. Как только вслед за хромотой вернётся тремор, о работе в клинике можно забыть и рассчитывать придётся на одну только пенсию, а этого мало. Да и не сможет он так, только не после жизни с Шерлоком — существование обычного человека убьёт его, как падение убило Шерлока. Джон не хочет такого будущего. Шерлок бы тоже не захотел.

Восьмой шаг объединяет несколько вещей. Джон начинает с изучения статей в интернете и переходит к онлайн-урокам. Рыскать в сети он неплохо научился, живя с Шерлоком — иногда приходилось прояснять неясные моменты, а в этом плане интернет стал незаменимым помощником, куда там библиотекам. А ещё Джон обнаруживает, что быстро всё запоминает — опять же спасибо Шерлоку, с ним всегда было так: либо ты держишь его темп, либо остаёшься далеко позади. Так что Джон исследует, изучает и открывает, что, бегая с Шерлоком по местам преступлений, научился замечать незаметное.

Девятый шаг — встретиться с Лестрейдом, которого понизили в должности и сняли с позиции главы подразделения — его скандал с Шерлоком затронул напрямую. Лестрейд выглядит хуже и лучше одновременно: больше седины в волосах, но никаких мешков и синяков под глазами — меньше времени в Ярде, больше для себя. «Подумываю об увольнении», — признаётся он. Джон говорит, куда ему стоит засунуть эти мысли, и они пьют по пинте за одного знакомого гения-идиота.

Десятый шаг — это время. Сначала недели, потом месяцы, пока не проходит целый год, и Джон снова оказывается у могилы Шерлока. Хочется плакать, кричать, пинать надгробный камень или осыпать его золотом. Боже, как он ненавидит этого человека — но забыть его кажется так же невозможно, как вырвать из плеча шрапнель. За это время происходит многое: онлайн-курсы превращаются в настоящие лекции, Лондон сменяется на Суррей, когда Джон всё-таки теряет работу, а планы укрепляются и обретают форму. Время не лечит. Время затягивает раны и превращает их в шрамы — для Джона они всегда были лучшим уроком.

Одиннадцатый шаг приходит и уходит, но Джон даже не замечает — он вообще не помнит, когда перестал ходить на свидания. Хромота, трость, груз воспоминаний и целое семейство скелетов в шкафу — всё это не способствует личной жизни. Он знакомится с Мэри Морстен — красивой, доброй и бесстрашной Мэри. Только когда она уходит из его жизни, Джон с опозданием думает, могла ли она быть той единственной. Почему-то Джон уверен, что ответа ему лучше не знать.

Двенадцатый шаг — сдать тесты и повысить квалификацию. Джону не так уж много нужно изучить заново — спасибо отличному медицинскому образованию и службе в армии. В каком-то смысле он даже слишком квалифицирован, не хватает только специализации в конкретной сфере, но Джон хочет вспомнить основы и стать не просто профессионалом, а самым лучшим среди всех. Ещё одно наследие Шерлока — невозможность довольствоваться вторым местом.

Тринадцатый шаг — это Майкрофт, который без спроса вмешивается в его дела. Так что когда Джон поступает в NPIA(сноска) на «Начальный курс криминалистики», никто и бровью не ведёт. С другой стороны — со скандала прошло полтора года, большинство уже забыло о Шерлоке Холмсе и тем более о Джоне Уотсоне — блогере, компаньоне, человеке в дурацкой кепке. Джон уже давно не тот человек. Теперь он решительный, чересчур квалифицированный, в какой-то степени — как раз настолько, чтобы не мешать работе — поломанный мужчина, любимец преподавателей и, спустя девять недель, свежеиспечённый криминалист.

Четырнадцатый шаг — это работа. Сначала в Суррее — там тихо и даже скучно, в основном происходят только мелкие кражи, иногда — семейные конфликты и очень-очень редко — преступления в состоянии аффекта. Джон — очень хороший специалист. Его отчёты красноречивы, но лаконичны, доказательства качественные, очевидные и тщательно задокументированные, и он замечает то, что другие пропускают. Зачастую его отчёты раскрывают преступления раньше, чем дело доберётся до следователя. Через два года после смерти Шерлока Джон возвращается в Лондон. Его переводят не в Ярд, чему Джон в тайне очень рад — не хочется видеть знакомые лица, — а в Министерство обороны. Возможно, этому поспособствовал Майкрофт — Джон не спрашивает.

Рутина становится пятнадцатым шагом. Теперь жизнь Джона — круговерть сцен мест преступлений, совсем не похожих на Суррей. Министерство отвечает за всю Британию и даже за территорию за её пределами, а Джон теперь — их лучший криминалист. Он встречает понедельник в Ирландии, вторник — в Шотландии, проводит среду и четверг в Кардиффе, а в пятницу по уши загружен работой в Лондоне. Убийства — самое меньшее из зол, и все выходные Джон осматривает и собирает улики в логове террористов, пытаясь разобраться в их планах, поставках, целях и связях. А в понедельник всё начинается заново.

Шестнадцатый шаг — осознать и принять пределы своих возможностей. Джону далеко до Шерлока: он пропускает улики, делает неправильные выводы, требует больше времени. Но в отличие от Шерлока, у него под рукой есть бесконечный запас пакетиков и бутылочек для улик, карт памяти для копирования записей с камер наблюдения и доступ в лабораторию в любое время дня и ночи — даже несмотря на то, что её приходится делить с коллегами, она во много раз превосходит Бартс. Там, где Шерлок пользовался своим гениальным мозгом, Джон берёт упорством и методичностью.

Семнадцатым шагом становится реабилитация. Она происходит постепенно: сначала перестаёт дрожать рука, потом Джон начинает забывать свою трость, когда его озаряет какая-то мысль и он бежит в лабораторию срочно её проверить. Он чаще звонит Лестрейду и приглашает выпить вместе — на новости о новой профессии тот приподнимает брови, но не высказывает удивления. Джон снова начинает общаться со старыми знакомыми, даже с Молли и миссис Хадсон, хотя её понимающий взгляд будто пронзает его насквозь. Он снимает хорошую квартирку и закупает новую мебель, вешает телевизор с широким экраном, переходит на стационарный компьютер и приобретает новый ноутбук для работы. У Джона появляется _своё_ кресло, _своя_ чайная кружка и _свой_ домашний халат — не полосатый и не испорченный странными экспериментами.

Восемнадцатый шаг — установить границы. Кухня остаётся кухней, а гостиная — гостиной. Джон никогда не берёт работу на дом, и за исключением минивэна, чемоданчика с самым необходимым и рабочей одежды на случай, если вызовут посреди ночи, ничто не может сказать о его профессии. Джон не ведёт блог. Вряд ли когда-нибудь он снова начнёт вести блог.

Со смерти Шерлока прошло три года, и Джона повысили до директора отдела криминалистической экспертизы полиции министерства обороны, когда наступает время для девятнадцатого шага. Каким-то образом Шерлок возникает в лаборатории Джона, живой и невредимый. Джон не даёт ему в нос, хотя этого очень хочется, и не обнимает, хотя этого хочется даже больше. Вместо этого он просто выгоняет Шерлока из лаборатории, потому что тот ковыряется в уликах, с которыми Джон только-только разобрался.

Двадцатым шагом должен был стать переезд обратно на Бейкер-стрит. Майкрофт хранил квартиру нетронутой, чем очень волновал миссис Хадсон — теперь всё может вернуться на круги своя, но Джон не хочет. Джон не может себе этого позволить. Новая жизнь, к которой он медленно шёл эти три года, которую в девятнадцати шагах выстраивал для себя сам, теперь повисла на волоске. Пусть Шерлок почти — но не совсем — стоит того, но Джон Уотсон — уже давно не блогер.

Иногда Джон звонит Шерлоку, чтобы проконсультироваться по какому-нибудь делу, но это как бы само собой разумеется и не считается за _шаг_ — да и вообще, к этому моменту Джон давно уже перестал считать. И пусть в конце концов он всё-таки даёт Шерлоку в нос, он этого заслужил.


End file.
